particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
All-Trigunian Communist Party
| seats2_title = Oblast leadership | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = Trigunia | country_dab1 = Government of Trigunia | parties_dab1 = Political parties in Trigunia | elections_dab1 = Central Elections Commission (Trigunia) | footnotes = }} The All-Trigunian Communist Party (Rodshya: Все-тригунская коммунистическая партия; tr. Vse-trigunskaya kommunisticheskaya partiya) is the largest communist party within Trigunia. The All-Trigunian Communist Party is the formation of a the People's Liberation Party and the Trigunian Socialist Workers' Party which held a joint meeting on November 17th through November 28th and formally agreed to merge into a singular political party. The 1st Party Congress was held on December, 3rd 4366 officially electing the leadership of the All-Trigunian Communist Party as well as announcing the official formation of the political party. The 1st Party Congress saw leading Leonidist candidate Lavrentiy Fedorov elected as the General-Secretary of the Central Committee of the All-Trigunian Communist Party. The All-Trigunian Communist Party seeks to restore a Communist state within Trigunia, namely the Trigunian Federative Socialist Republic and potentially re-create the United Kerissian Socialist Republics. History The All-Trigunian Communist Party is the formation of a the People's Liberation Party and the Trigunian Socialist Workers' Party which held a joint meeting on November 17th through November 28th and formally agreed to merge into a singular political party. The 1st Party Congress was held on December, 3rd 4366 officially electing the leadership of the All-Trigunian Communist Party as well as announcing the official formation of the political party. The 1st Party Congress saw leading Leonidist candidate Lavrentiy Fedorov elected as the General-Secretary of the Central Committee of the All-Trigunian Communist Party. Organization and leadership General-Secretary Central Committee The Central Committee of the All-Trigunian Communist Party is the senior executive leadership of the All-Trigunian Communist Party. Membership within the Central Committee was considered to be a prestigious position and the Central Committee has two types of memberships: Full Members and Candidate Members. The Full Members participated in sessions and had rights to vote, Candidate Members however were like "reserve" members, they were able to participate but had no vote. The composition of the Central Committee varies from Party Congress to Party Congress as they are elected by the Party Congress'. As of the 1st Party Congress the 1st Central Committee has 54 members, most of them belonging to the Leonidist faction of the All-Trigunian Communist Party. The Party Congress elects the General-Secretary who technically serves as the head of the Central Committee and is responsible to the Central Committee as the primary decision making body of the All-Trigunian Communist Party. Politburo Orgburo Party Congress *1st Party Congress - December 3rd, 4366 (Rodshyadam, Radin Oblast, Trigunia) Factions Leonidist The Leonidist faction is considered the oldest of the VTKP. Originally formed as a resistance group called the Red Hand, they then made their presence known shortly after the Military Revolutionary Council reformed itself into the Trigunian Socialist Workers' Party, as the People's Liberation Party of Trigunia. The Leonidist faction prides itself on the establishment of the ideals of Leonidism in Trigunia, by establishing a dictatorship of the proletariat, as a prelude to the establishment of a socialist republic, and eventually embarking on the road to full communism. Despite deep ideological differences in the implementation of communism, the Leonidist faction gets along relatively well with their comrades in the Neo-Kaminiskist faction. The faction also believes in overhauls in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Trigunia, to better re-establish the country's position as a world power by extending diplomatic ties with left-wing governments across the world, as well as international communist organizations. The Leonidist faction also advocates for a robust, universal healthcare system as well as significant overhauls in the education system of Trigunia, and the removal of all symbolism of the previous monarchy. A significant portion of the faction also believes in funneling government funds into science and technology, to propel Trigunia as a bastion for scientific and technological development in Terra. Neo-Kaminiskist The Neo-Kaminiskist wing was formerly the Trigunian Socialist Workers' Party and the Military Revolutionary Council prior to that, founded by former Lieutenant General Glebov Gavrila Nikitovich who resigned his posts in order to stand for elections in the State Duma. The Neo-Kaminiskist wing calls for "Permanent Revolution" in the sense that Trigunia takes a leading place in the world, believes firmly in a vanguard party to advance the goals and ideas of the revolution and most of all, believes in the establishment of an effective military, intelligence and security apparatus in order to carry out those goals. Economically, the Neo-Kaminiskist believe in a mixed market economy, with lower tiers businesses being privately owned as a means to generate some form of competition within the market. The Neo-Kaminiskist faction believes in restoration of Trigunian dominance and hegemony over Dovani and Keris, it advocates for leadership in the Kerisian Union and taking an active role in the World Congress and the World Congress Security Council. Despite a Communist/Socialist ideology, the Neo-Kaminiskist believe in Trigunian ascension into the International Development and Stability Bank due to the ever undeniable globalized economy. After the resurgence and victory of the Leonidist wing in the 4383 elections, the Neo-Kaminiskists were absorbed by the Leonidists, under a policy of "United Socialism" promoted by the party's 2nd General Secretary, Pasha Nikolaev. Category:Political parties in Trigunia